3 Centuries
by arisaswordheart
Summary: This is Carlisle's Story. Oneshot. [Read and Review, Please][Renamed]


**

* * *

Carlisle: 1663

* * *

**

_Carlisle_

_London – 1663_

We chased after them as they ran, away from the trap that we had set up. I led the way, one of the faster runners, ready to catch the vampire and –

The vampire suddenly turned and before I knew it, had pounced. I slammed into the ground as the vampire's blood red eyes bored into mine and he bit. I felt my blood gushing out and he drank as I slowly slipped into the darkness.

Unconsciously, I heard the sounds of fighting and slashing, clanging, as though it were metal banging against stone. There was a horrible scream of one man and I realised he had probably been taken down. Another scream and I knew he had killed another man.

There were shouts and running and I forced my eyes open to see the vampire grab a man and then disappear into the darkness, too swift and cunning to catch. I had blown my chance – my father would be upset.

I ignored the burning of my neck as I forced my head up and saw the pallid face of one of the men. It looked like he had been drained or something. He had no breath either, and one other man had been slashed open, his blood spilling onto the road. I could guess why the vampire had run off with a third – he was hungry and probably even more so by the smell of blood that covered the street.

Discarded torches blazed low on the ground and their light shone of the blades of abandoned pitchforks.

Suddenly I froze as I remembered what had happened to me. I had been bitten by a vampire. That would mean that I would be burned like the other two men – burned like anything which had been infected by the monster.

Overcome by fear, instinctively I forced myself to my feet, even as the burning began to shift and movement and concentration became harder. There was one thought which was very clear though. My father would not let this go and would hunt me down. I needed to get away before he could get there and notice me.

I struggled over to an abandoned house and inside, moving without thinking, and collapsed onto the floor when I reached the cellar. I looked around panickedly as I struggled back onto my knees and my eyes fell onto a pile of rotting potatoes that sat there in a messy heap. That would be good enough to hide me and whatever other scent I had. It was my best shot.

I pushed myself into the huge mound and covered myself with them, uncaring of whatever was in it, what purpose it might have had and whoever owned it. My first priority was to hide, even as I heard shouts of people returning and seeing the bodies lying on the road.

The pain began to spread and burned like fire, roaring through my body and cutting off my mind from all my senses. I told myself not to call out. This pain I would endure, even if I did not understand truly what was happening to me. Dimly, I could hear people, but was too wrapped up in the pain to try and comprehend what they were saying. I locked my jaw together from crying out. There was no fear anymore either, or worry, however. The pain consumed everything, even my mind.

When I finally crawled out of the pile of potatoes what I knew was days later, the pain had eased and I dropped to the floor, lying there for a while as the last shreds of the pain left my body.

A thirst burned in my throat and I recognised it for what it was and realised what I had become. It was thirst for blood and I shied away in horror at the thought, banishing it and the thirst from my mind even as the saliva – venom? – flowed more into my mouth when I could smell the humans outside.

Launching myself to my feet slightly clumsily, I stumbled away. I didn't want to be a vampire, I needed to destroy myself. I needed to kill myself, delete my existence.

Disappear.

--

I stood at the very edge and looked down at the great height, hoping with all my probably-dead heart that it would work. I doubted that I had a chance of surviving this, even as my mind scoffed at the method I was using. I gave it a kick and turned my mind back to studying the cliff face.

Closing my eyes, I leaned forward and fell, letting my legs crumple and falling down, over the side, and being dashed against the rocks below.

--

I waded out to sea, heavy with despair and disgust. I was getting weaker from not feeding and full of disappointment that my attempted suicides had not worked. I tried over and over, launching myself from the cliff face and dashing myself against the rocks below, but with a body like stone – marble – I wasn't easily broken.

But stone could drown.

I stopped swimming as I reached a deep part and stopped breathing, although I had discovered I didn't need it. I let myself sink slowly, the water going past my chin, pat my mouth, past my nose, past my eyes, slipping under the water slowly… drifting below the waves.

--

It was impossible, unfeasible, unattainable, and unworkable – but no matter which synonym I used, the thought was the same. There was no way I could figure out to kill myself. I had tried jumping off cliffs, drowning in the sea … innumerable other things. Nothing had worked.

So I was starving myself.

I lay on the ground, weak with hunger, thirst burning my mouth and I used every scrap of control I had to keep myself on the grassy ground. I panted, desperate, and loathed myself, especially for what I had become.

I had traveled so far, so alone. Trying to keep away from any humans, lest my weakening willpower snap and I pounced on them like the vampire had pounced on me, grinning and hungry.

I smelt something and without even thinking, attacked. The taste of blood filled my mouth and it tasted wonderful, quenching a little of my terrible thirst. I drank more and more, instinctively and letting the rational part of my mind stand back and watch on.

As I finally stopped, strong once more, and I stared at the mess I had made. My mind returned to me and I took in the sight. I had just killed a whole herd of deer. I had eaten meat in my former life; I had eaten… venison for instance. Was this a way I could exist without having to be a monster – without having to kill humans?

If so, then that would be the way I could live. I didn't want to be a monster. I would choose this way of life and school myself to immunity from human blood.

With those thoughts and goals in mind, I got up and moved onwards.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Not continuing. Oneshot only. Hope you enjoyed. 

**Review** please? I hope I got everything accurately.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Who here does? Unless you're Stephenie Meyer, I suppose.

**Citing:** Twilight Lexicon, Twilight Chapter 10 – Carlisle.

* * *

--


End file.
